dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 21
is an Android who appears as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ when in her evil persona. Her intellect rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Android 21 was designed by Akira Toriyama. Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes changing depending if her evil half takes over, and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she mostly resembles a Majin in this form. Her appearance in her true form is the result of her having all of the traits of the Z Fighters, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu rolled into one. Android 21 reveals in a private talk with the player that while she may have the appearance of an adult, she is actually less than ten years old, and regrets not having an adolescence, finding it awkward when small children call her "ma'am". Personality Due to her biology, Android 21 has a natural, compulsive instinct to feed (which grew out of control due to cells in her body going berserk). Like Majin Buu she prefers sweets and confectioneries, her favorite being macarons. However, she has no control over her hunger and constantly fights to keep herself from turning others into treats and devouring them. Her hunger is so great and painful that it has led to Android 21's psyche being damaged and manifesting a split personality. The longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control however, she becomes a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters, drawing to the point of near insanity. Her gluttonous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of the Majins, inherited when Buu's cells were added to her. She is friendly towards the good Majin Buu. Her personalities were later transferred to her two halves after her good self managed to use fission. Biography Background Initially a Human-type Earthling, 21 was converted by Doctor Gero into an Android. As a human, she had a son who became the model for the design of Android 16. Over time, the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with the Supercomputer working on her after Gero's death, with even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her. She later discusses the fact that she is technically "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. She states she has no memory of her life as a human, and often found it fun to imagine what her original name was and what her life was like. She did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like 16) and the modified humans (like 17 and 18). Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying, on the other hand her evil side knew of Gero to an extent, but cared nothing for him. At some point, 21 recalled the memory of her having a son when she was still human. When she realized that she wanted so badly to see him and have him by her side, she repaired Android 16 (the android who's design was modeled after her son) later on and explained that she wanted to treat him like family. When 21's urges resurfaced, she activated the link system to use its functions to keep herself under control, by suppressing her growing need to feed, and the persona that spawned from it. Eventually, this led them to seek out Android 18 and Android 17 separately, with the system activated, in hopes they would be able to successfully link them with another soul. According to Android 16, at some point, the cells in 21 may have gone berserk, which resulted in her uncontrollable urges to feed. Super Warrior Arc When giving a false history to Goku and Krillin, she claimed that she was a researcher employed by the Red Ribbon Army who deserted. The events of this arc are seemingly stopped from happening when the spirit travels back to the start of the events to possess someone else and find out more of the truth. Enemy Warrior Arc The events of this arc are seemingly stopped from happening when the spirit travels back to the start of the events to possess someone else and find out more of the truth. Android 21 Arc Android 21 appears right after the linking process of Android 18 and another soul succeeded. Surprised at the results, she came in and introduced herself as 21 and told the soul inside 18 about its current status and the current situation at hand, about the Clones created by the Red Ribbon Army are running amok and destroying the Earth. 21 also tells the soul to communicate to 18. After this, 21 gives them the clothes 18 wore while serving Gero. While reluctant at first, 18 accepts and 16, 21, 18, as well as Android 17, travel to defeat the clones. As time progresses however, 21 begins to lose more control over herself, and eventually when Krillin comes in to save 18, 21 lashes out and tries to feed on Krillin. Luckily, the group subdued her with the help of the soul inside 18. Though a mysterious entity inside 21 tells the soul that eventually, 21 will give in. They then proceed to defeating more clones, with the soul now interacting more with 21. During these times, 21 would reveal some things about herself, and the soul would encourage her to continue fighting to keep her urges away. However, as the entity promised, 21 began to lose control of her lust to feed once more. When the group encountered Cell, who had been restored to his full power due to linking with an artificial soul and bending it to his will, 21 transforms to her true form and fights Cell alongside 18 and 17, much to 16's chagrin. After the fight, 21 finally gives in to her urges and tries to eat Cell. And while the soul tried to link back in with her, the entity inside 21 rejected it. Having no other option, 16 tries to stop her, resulting in his death at her hand. 21, now devastated that she killed the android modeled after her son, screams in disbelief and sorrow, finally pushing out the entity that had given her nothing but fear for so long. Power ;Super Warrior Arc She is able to easily defeat Cell without even using half of her power. When inhibited by the waves she is able to easily defeat Nappa, the Ginyu Force and final form Frieza (who are all also inhibited by the waves). After absorbing Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza, she is defeated by the combined might of Goku in his Super Saiyan forms, Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Good Buu. Vegeta states that if he had access to his full power, he would have been able to defeat 21 alone. ;Enemy Warrior Arc While inhibited by the waves even after having absorbed many clones, she is annihilated by the combined attack of final form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku and Perfect Cell when there full powers were reawakened by Bulma overriding the suppression waves. ;Android 21 Arc When inhibited by the waves, teamed up with Androids 17, 18, and 16, 21 is able to defeat Cell - even after he has drastically powered up by using the artificial soul he has been implanted with. Android 16 describes her as having more potential than Cell ever had and being far stronger than him. He states she can endlessly power herself up by feeding on other creatures and that her urge to feed is her most dangerous quality. Vegeta also states that even their full power isn’t going to be enough to beat 21, and that the only chance of victory is if they acquire “new power”. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors She can compete with the series' strongest fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 uses to turn people into food. **'Sweet Tooth' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, which is said to work like Majin Buu's. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. If this attack finishes the enemy off, she eats the opponent completely. **'Absorption' - In all scenarios she absorbs many clones. In the Super Warrior Arc she absorbs Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and finally Frieza. Like Cell and Majin Buu this makes her more powerful. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is functionally identical to Krillin's version, but can be used in the air. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is similar to Piccolo's version, but she can only conjure a single orb at a time. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. A series of rapid fire blasts. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Sticky Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is a command grab where she throws the opponent across the arena. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta **[[Android Barrier|'Android' Barrier]] - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Explosive Energy Blast '- One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. it is a pair of energy blast fired at the ground. Obtained from enemies connected to the Androids. **'Instant Transmission '- One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Also used to teleport Android 21 to the Sacred World of the Kai. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. The heavy version of this move will discard all her acquired moves in exchange for extra power. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's other Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu and Good Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. *'Fission '- After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21 releases her evil hunger persona as a separate entity. Forms and Transformations True Form Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair and spiked ears similar to the Demon Realm race and a tail similar to final form Frieza. Depending on which side of her personality is dominant at the moment, her eyes in this form will vary. In her evil state she has red and black sclera and having pink-white hair while her good state retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white. Fissions Android 21 (Good) Android 21 (Good) is the result of Android 21 after releasing her evil hunger persona. While strong, She is considerably weaker than her evil half, which took most of her power. This side of Android 21 is not only noticeably kind and caring, but extremely resentful and apologetic, and while weak in power, she was willing to grow stronger in order to fight against her evil self, siding with the Z Warriors in the process. While weaker than her evil self, she was capable of holding her off long enough for Goku to charge up a Spirit Bomb, yet this may have been attributed due to her evil self having used her power in a earlier battle. Android 21 (Evil) Android 21 (Evil) is the evil half of Android 21's fission, and the much more powerful one, having absorbed most of her power. After absorbing Cell she transforms into a more powerful state, as she was capable of holding back Goku's fully powered Spirit Bomb. List of characters killed by Android 21 *Android 16 - In every scenario Android 21 destroys Android 16. In the Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc she destroys him for being a turncoat, in the Android 21 Arc she destroys him when she is overcome by her hunger. *Frieza- Frieza is eaten by Android 21 along with the Ginyu Force, Nappa and Cell during the Super Warrior and Android 21 Arc. *The Ginyu Force- Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome, Burter and Guldo are all defeated, eaten and killed by Android 21 during the Super Warrior and Android 21 Arc. *Cell- Cell is eaten, defeated and killed by Android 21 during the Super Warrior and Android 21 Arc. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 21 it:Androide 21 es:Androide Número 21 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Doctors Category:Majin Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Earthlings Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support